Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wall-mounted toilets and, in particular, to a carrier or a support system for adequately supporting a toilet and the weight of the user, and for placing the toilet in fluid communication with a waste fitting and a detachable handle assembly for transporting such a carrier prior to installation.
Description of Related Art
Closet carrier systems and fittings are designed for mounting and supporting water closets that include a flush valve or flush tank that flushes the water closet, and for placing such water closets in fluid communication with a waste fitting. An example of a closet carrier of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,141,177, issued on Mar. 27, 2012, which is assigned to Zurn Industries, LLC, the assignee of the present application, and is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. The adjustable coupling, faceplate, fitting, and other components of the carrier(s) disclosed therein are configured, both in terms of size and general shape, to convey flush water and waste from a water closet to a waste line. Such carriers can be very heavy and awkward to transport prior to installation.